redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Verminfate
--Some random redwall fan Talk! 06:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall wikia Verminfate, if you got any additional questions or any of that riff raff ask: :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Not only am I here to greet, but to help too Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 112.5px Message me! 06:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Ahoy, Verminfate! I'm Shieldmaiden Galedeep, and Welcome to Redwall Abbey! (I always wanted to say that!!) Zaran's alrady given you a list of suggested Fan fics. I'd help you with your signature, but each time I do it, the instructions turn out wrong- you'll have to ask Sambrook. If'n you have any questions, I'm always ready to answer them! BTW, great fan fic story! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PS- you got your user name from Rawnblade's sword from Mariel of Redwall, right? Shieldmaid of Redwall signing out! Ahoy! Ahoy Verminfate! As you already know i'm [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 03:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- * Navy* Orchid * lime* Maroon * Aqua* Aquamarine * Turquoise* Magenta * Chocolate* Cyan * Salmon* Goldenrod * Fuchsia* Khaki * Olive* Thistle * Tomato* Wheat * Red * blue * crimson* saffron * green* teal * orange* purple * yellow* black * silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback! Creating a Link You put two of these: on either side of the link. If it is an actual link, it will show up in blue. Example: [[Matthias]]. If not, in red. Usually its a spelling error, but sometimes the page just doesnt exist. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 04:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) p.s. I purposefully did FOUR of these so you could see how it will look. RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, VERMINFATE!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaid of Redwall Tell Me Something I Don't Know! A note You could just have martin give Wengle the sword in a dream. That way, methusaleh won't know where it is. (but then, he's so old he probably forgot.) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Grr Why do you think I wrote the story? Just to be a troublemaker? Rillflag standing up saved his life, cuz Vallug amed the arrow when he was stooped over after the water cress, but when h stood, it lodged near, but NOT in his heart. QED, Rillflag is alive. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Don't let it stop you It did that with mine, but aslong as you keep it divided into sectors and make sure eeach individual sector isn't too long, you'lll be fine. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:56, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the help Shieldmaiden. I just cut and pasted chapter 23 and moved it to part 2. Thank you again! --Verminfate 21:02, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Any time! Any time, any time! Repay me by adding more to your story! (And you may want to get your sig done.) ;) Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yikes! Where did Elmstripe's Story go? I need to work on it! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Phew! It's back again! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:08, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Um, Help! If any of you have tried to see my user page and didn't see it, it's for a good reason. It won't let me do it. It says that the reason is to keep from clogging up the wanted pages. What's up with that? So I kinda need some help. Thanks. --Verminfate 02:21, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I saw that too. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:25, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah you may want to get your sig done too. New pics everyday! I think. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Maybe you should ask User:LordTBT if you haven't already. If he didn't put it there, maybe you shoud tell him what used to be there. It might help. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:28, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Waddya think? How's this? (it's not the final picture) --Verminfate 04:06, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Who did that? You? It's awesome! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:08, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I tried putting the pictures of Sabretache and Zigu together but they didn't line up. Can someone get that picture of them together for this site? --Verminfate 04:13, 10 January 2009 (UTC) You need to fiddle with the sig a bit though, as it's only got your name and a pic and the time you posted it. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Next story! Her are some sneak peeks at my next fanfic! * The sequel to Loamhedge. * The prequel to Rakkety Tam. (Obviously!) * The returns of- Lonna Bowstripe, Hortwill Longblade Braebuck, and some other characters from Loamhedge. * Some surprise returns! ;) * The ancestor of Gulo the Savage. * The descendant of Urgan the wolf. * Most of it takes place in the Land of Ice and Snow. * The introduction of at least two new species. * Lots of action! * Be prepared! --Verminfate 05:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC) What is the goal of your story? or maybe a main character. Many titles reminicse this- such as "Mattimeo" "Mariel of Redwall" "Triss" "Taggerung" etc. or a place- ie,"Redwall," "Mossflower", "Salamandastron, I don't know th ebasic blurb (your story summed up in a sentence), so here's a few lame title ideas *Land of Ice and Snow *Lonna's Return What is the goal? Mine, RTN, is for Martin the Warrior to Return to Noonvale. Taggerung Quest- Rillflag's quest for the Taggerung drives the plot in many cases. Martin the Warrior-'' Martin the Warrior's'' story Hope this helped! Did you read the stuff I added today (My sis is kicking me off, so no updates tonight- though I might be able to weasel my way in again . . . ) Ever helpful, and oh so modest, Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px] Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) BTW, check out Tirborath(Sambrook's story RW). Sambrook turned it ver to me. If you already knew this, apologies. Shieldmaiden Image:Untitled.png| 85px Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:13, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Some titles I figured out some different titles for my story. Here they are. *The Kingdom of Ice. *The Ice Kingdom. *The Land of Eternal Ice. Tell me what you think! Verminfate 18:42, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I like The Land of Eternal Ice. Can't wait for you to start writing it! BTW, could you please read A Coneslinger's Revenge and A Swordmaid's Journey? Shieldmaiden and I are co-writing A Swordmaid's Journey.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 23:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) no, I don't. I get my stuff from the library. Am putting together a cryptozoologiacal dictionary for my fantasy series, which is set in a nother world. If it ever gets never mind, yew would'nt be interested. Do you know anything else about the ahuitzotl? I can't find ANYTHING! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:34, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I had justy finished it, weird huh? MOREMOREMORE! Lonna Is so gonna kick some tail. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) hey, can ye check out my updates for Martin the Warrior II- RTN Part IV and Taggerung Quest? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) note I won't be one much topmorrow, but If i can,. I'll get mom to let me print everything I'm working on so I can writ, and I'l post what I have when I can. BTW, any ideas? I have only a little plan for TQ, and alitle for tirborath, and I have a very basic plot for MTWII. any ideas? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) actualy, that's what inspired me. When I read doomwyte, my heart locked on the words Martin the Warrior was off on a quest. Before I though he had stayed at Redwall, but if he left- esp. without Gonff or Dinny- it had to b important. And so, Martin the Warrior II Return to Noonvale was born. I joined the wiki when I saw the fan fic secotr, my first act was tsarting MTWII. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm about to update- have ypu seen the updat efor User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest? And check out this A Swordmaid's Journey Which are mine and which are Pinedances?Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) New idea! Ok, I just got a cool idea. You know those books where you read the first chapter and then you choose which way the character goes and it says "If you go to the right path turn to page 17" or something like that. I was thinking of doing a Redwall version of that! Tell me what you guys think, I up for ideas.-- Verminfate 20:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me!hmm . . . ideas . . . . slavers, maybe? Perhaps, uh, I don't know. I know, I failed you. Oh ya=- Update on MTWII. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Uodate MTW2.Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update mtw2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) IHAVE Successfully completed MTW2, RTN. THe end. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You like The Door Within Trilogy too! Who's yore fav. character(s)? mine are Aiden, Robby, Mallick, Nock and Farix.--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hellow. Hi Verminfate, I'm getting more and more surprised at the amount of christian home-schooled kids on this site! It's so weird. (In a good way.) I'm just trying to get to know different users, and all that stuff. I have two fan fics up, BANE, and Touched by Magic. You can check um out if you like.--MERLOCK 23:00, 24 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. I do art for people if they want. Hi... Go Rawnblade! Eulaliaaaaaaaaa!!!! Check out my "name" for my talk page! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:06, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I like it, hahaha!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Heya, fellow homeschooler! Lol, I'm homeschooled too. Dannflow is also. Happy day and suchlike to you! Gott wisst Gott Wisst's talkpage 05:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) COOL! Let's see, that makes how many homeschoolers on here? Me, Shieldmaiden, Gott wisst, Dannflow, Pinedance Coneslinger, Silverfalcon Pikehawk, Wild Doogy Plumm, and... If anyone is not on the list and is homescooled, just let me know. Again, this is soooo awesome! Verminfate 01:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I haven't Quite read the Castaways books yet. ;)(yet i want to)--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 16:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I'm bored. Hellow, whaddaya doin? Oooo! I'm listening to a song I like, I think it's audio adrenalin. I'm at my cousen's house. by by. --MERLOCK 02:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Sure I'll check out your fan fic! Ya, I'll check it out! I've allready read a liddle bit, and I think It's really cool! Thank you sooooooooooo much for checking out my fan fic! like nobody reads it. :P --MERLOCK 02:54, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I haven't touched the land of Valkarano! Honestly! Oh, and can you check out my fan-fics, all on my blogs, and my userpage, particually the section intitled, "!="? Thanks, and sorry again for trespassing! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Update Hey, Fan Poems 2! is up, tell me if you want anything on it, I've already got one up, comment if you wish --MERLOCK 17:28, 9 March 2009 (UTC) YouTube You may link to YouTube videos on your userpage, however you may not embed them. You may not link at all to copyright violations of the animated series. Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 06:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Mmm hmm part of it (I love it!), and sorry it took so long to get back to you. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 12:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re: You tube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v='XaytdtPnJys' see the text inbold? that's the URL. go to the Youtube page and copy the url and paste it. Hope this helped! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:55, 14 March 2009 (UTC) OOOhh, I've seen it- It's AWESOME!! Update?? I'm checking out . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:03, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you are a Christain! I am aswell.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 16:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Both fan fics, checked out! I looked at both of um, and I loved them!! (well, there wasn't too much of Darkblades) I loved the other one though!!! I can't remember what it's called though... Oh! There's been an update on ShadoWolveS if u wanna look. But I've had an idea, can we make a fan fic together??? I'd ask Lord TBT if we could have an archive where we could discuss what was going to happen, and put our ideas up, and then, one of us could type it out! The reason I was wondering, is because Darkblades remind me of ShadoWolveS, and Rylo reminds me of someone who would hang out with Gonffletch. --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) Merlock.jpg| 70px | Fantasy is real, who believes me? 16:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Can You? Hey,Verminfate. Can you read my fan-fiction Laterose Of Noonvale?--Rose Of Noonvale Do you have Mariel of Redwall? IF so, I think we should make a page for the Abbey Charter that's in chapter 4. Please help with this.--Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 19:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Try Something as if your Redwall "Character" that is your user is talking. Mine, being the Fan Fiction Character Elledis, is "You seek audience with the hooded one?" try making it a quote. of course, you can always use Talk! I used a variant, Speak! once. (and scratch out my last message- I found a way.) --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 03:09, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ah! Okay. I only saw some of it and I didn't really like it that much either. Ah well...Hey can you check out my fan fictions, User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Vermin's Gambit part I, User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Mistwarrior of Redwall, and User blog:Silverfalcon Pikehawk/The Hour of Twilight please? If'n ya do please rate and leave comments. Thanks Silverfalcon Pikehawk Watcha got on yer mind? Speaking of Sigs How is this one? --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 02:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sort of. I also thought it just sounded really cool. I like Beware the Darkblades! Make sure you don't background the whole post, though. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:02, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Check the code of your sig. You may have a problem.--The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, it wasn't your sig that did it. Silverfalcon's new sig right before that didn't close properly and navy blued everything after it. --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 03:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Your talk page link You could have it be the name of a place like Salamandastron. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:44, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey,Verminfate,Wild Doogy Plumm said ask you if you wanted to be friends with me because you're nice.I hope you are!If you wanna ba my friend,leave a message on my talk page.Bye and thanks!Eulaliiiiiiaaaaaaa! From,Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Fan Fiction Wiki Well, there's no blogs, so you have to create a page called, say, "Of Warriors and Corsiars" and put your fan-fic on it. Then, if you want to, you can put links to some characters on there. You CAN create a page for some characters as long as you put it like this: Lord Brocktree (Of Warriors and Corsiars) If you need any more help, leave a message on my RFFW talk page. Thanks! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hello again Hey,Verminfate,can you give me a couple of good ideas for a fan fic?I can't think of any.Oh,and update on my fan fic. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Easter! Have a good Easter!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 17:02, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Do you mind? Can you go back to my user page and answer the "polls" I had there? I know you already did but I modified it to actual polls now. Thanks! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update On my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Course! only reason he isn't on now is spoilers for AoS and Unsung. He'd a Galedeep too! Oh yeah, and what do you think of the (terrible) pic of Keyla I uploaded? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:40, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard6654 Update! Update on the land of ice and snow! Blizzard 6654 Urgan Lakru! Love that guy. You should get Sambrook to draw him..... or have you already? anyway...... URGAN LAKRU! Prard Grrr... 20:41, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Could you read my new fan fic User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung? I bet I'm the first whose thought of writing a fic before Lord Brocktree. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Actually mine takes place before Brocktree as well...... um Prard Grrr... 01:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Update! HUGE update on the land of ice and snow! Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update ST. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Do you want to be alerted for Updates for Unsung? Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 22:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Yo Update TQ No I did not Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:01, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm--Martin II Want to race? 23:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I made a sequel to Tagg Quest- Battle for Southsward. Please Read. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:09, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:02, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 05:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung. Battle for southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:44, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung !! hehehe . . . Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle for Southsward. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:13, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sounds fun! How do you want him posed? do you want all of his body overed up? any special hilt design? and stange fur patterns, or makings anywhere? DO you want any designs? Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 17:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:17, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Update! TS--Martin II Talk! 02:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Tiny update on "Streamrunner"--WildloughRhulain File:Tiria.JPG|20px Taste stones! 14:16, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if a grammar check and repaste would be considered an "update" or not. If that is, I did a tiny update on "Streamrunner."--WildloughRhulain File:Tiria.JPG|20px Taste stones! 22:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I have the basic rule sset up. User:Shieldmaiden/Fan Fic award rules How did I do? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hooray!! thanks, I am pretty happy!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 23:32, 8 June 2009 (UTC) update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Could you have a look at the Mossflower General Company Patrol, please? The info is on Mauran's blog. Thanks :) Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 01:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) update BoSLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Update UnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Wait. Can you slow down on the updating please?I'm trying to catch up in your story before you update again.But yeah, update me! :)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) HEAGS can we hurry up? LETS POST IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden 02:52, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on The Storm. Wow, that took FOREVER. Sorry, been rather busy *cough* lazy *cough* lately, so it's not much to show for a week.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 03:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Dual You wana fight the real redwall way? you want to become the stongest of them all? Then go here!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 18:51, 19 June 2009 (UTC) You random, dude! lol. that was funny. and YES, you have to put your name there! sheesh, some friend you are! I should go tell everyone what Bloodskull is....LOLE Silva the Squirrelmaiden 22:23, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, chill! no need to get all 'humph-y on me! :D and yeah, She is! Yeah, you are alot like him (well, duh, you are in my mind, like, 'what would he do' as I am writing about him!) Silva the Squirrelmaiden 17:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) YAY! so, I got my sig to work! (finally!) *gives exasperated sigh* I embarrass my self sometimes.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 18:22, 24 June 2009 (UTC) LPG fan fic read her fan fic! it is the funniest thing!!! I was ROFL!!!! and, she said I could be in it!!! heehee! hey, I actualy have friends now!!! --Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Uhhhh..... I did! heehee! so... where is this pic exactly? Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 20:11, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Heehee! thats cool! how did you mess up, though? (read comment) Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 20:16, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Huh? oh, you mean when I tried to make a character box? *puff* didn't work!!! hey, answer you emails!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 20:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) whats up? hey, hows it going...whats new.... hehe...ok, so I'm bored....lol Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 16:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) very funny ha. honestly, I am cracking up. (sarcasm, soooo aparent) no, I like Vargo! whatever, Bloodskull! yeah, I knew that... he was stabbed by the otter I secretly love. :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 19:27, 25 June 2009 (UTC) hey, and dont sass me! you dont know the first thing about it, buddy! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 20:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) you dont know the first thing about giving sass, and I do! (duh) oh yeah... thats true... well, IDK, maybe I had told you that I cant dance!! if you dont beleive me, I will show you, and you will regret it!!! whatever, Lady A and Sheildmaiden are in love with Nauruto too!!! and if I was a baddy (Vizelle) I would be in love w/ Vargo!!! sheesh! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) rats!!! hey, answer your emails!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ggggrrrrrrrr..... no, the term is 'I'm a GIRL!!!!!" Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) chat and, hey, go to the widget dashboard, you can chat w/ me there! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 01:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ahoy! Hey mate, on the Duals page, Bobby the bunny challenges Rackorg Vinn! Umrag the Destroyer 05:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer hey, if you are on, CHECK UR EMAILS!!!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 21:40, 27 June 2009 (UTC) wanna chat? I am on the shout box.... Silva the Squirrelmaiden That’s me, Sassy Silva! 00:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Update! on the only fanfic I have.... :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) no it's not it's not Redwall but it was first inspired by Redwall. That's why it's just sort of a sneek peek and not a whole story. Does that count? Oh, and I am a christian actually homeschooler too! User:Neildown -- 12:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) WHOAH, your going to England from the U.S.?! User:Neildown -- 12:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) hey, traitor! you are going to England on the 4 of July!!!! haha! ;) we will miss you, have fun! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 15:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Silva. What turncoatedness, lol, just kiddin'. And a 14 hour flight!?! Hope ya find some stuff to do, maybe you can catch a glimps of some fireworks on your plane! See ya! - Neildown-- 23:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! LOL! Well I hope you have more fun. See you soon! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. Puff says "hi". HI!!!!!!! that is so cool, I get to talk to you! see, I told you that someone would have a laptop!! yay for Peter! :D oh, that is awesome; so, Leatherhead is quaint? :D yay for Joe and Charlie!! tell Joe I say 'hi' and tell Viv I love her, and tell anyone else I know 'Hi!' keep working on it!!!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk? Me and Silver have decided to co-write Noonvale, The Land of Peace.Got any ideas for us?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, BTW How come you left Silva a longer message then me? Whats your problem huh? I think that that ten hour flight did something to you! JK JK JK! Have lots of fun! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! HELLO!!!! oh, that..... haha!! its ok, you know we love you. :D that is awesome!! spread the news!! haha! that is cool that he read them!! I am glad that you are having fun! I cant say the same about me... I MISS YOU!!!! stay safe, send me some pics, (if you can) and keep working on it!!! :D Keep making Him smile!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) change no, not like money, i mean change. :D when you get back, I will be different because..... DUH-DUH-DUUUUUUHHH!!!!!! I got glasses. yeah, I know, its a shock. but I like them... I dont think I look horrid in them... some people say I will look cute... my mom thinks so... so, I cant wait till you get back so I can show you!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 17:31, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Awesomeness! I never knew that Adam read them. Cool! And you did it again! You left Silva a longer message then me! (35 words longer. Yes, I counted them!) You are so getting it when you get home! JK JK! Maybe... I hope you have a fun time the last few days SYS. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! P.S. BTW Puff was so happy that the trip was half over and that you would be home soon she was squeakless! WOW!!! hey, TLOEI got top votes! yeah, I dont really know what that means either, but it was on the widget dashboard!!! whoo hoo!!! :D :D :D I cant stop smiling!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 01:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Wanna talk? From Bluestripe Hey from back home! :D of course it wont!!! I mean, I am moving.. that efects it more!!! Thank God for email!!! :D so.... how do you think I look? :D good I hope.... haha! yeah, you tourist! :D wow, that would be cool! you saw big Ben? that would be cool! yeah, I miss Joe... :D oh, VIV!!!! now I am all sad... ok, I will of course!!! :( ok, thats cool... the first thinf I do when I see you is give you a HUGE hug!!!! :D :D missing you! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 00:05, 11 July 2009 (UTC) It'll just take a while. A long while. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 15:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hey..... yeah, thats my Joe! :) oh, man, I am gonna miss him...:( *blush* oh, thanks! :D Thats awesome, Vf!!! And ya know, its ok to cry...just a little bit! :) thats good, I have been praying for her. :) OOOhhhh, cool! BJ original!! haha... oh, yeah, NYC... never want to go there... CROWDS SCARE ME!!!! ok, so I lied... I like the crowds at D land, but thats a different story!!! :D Well, I will be seeing you soon!!!!! get ready to get the life squeezed out of ya!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 16:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) All the way from England!Anyway, I'm here to talk.You read all The Sable Quean stuff, right?Anyway, you know how Brian Jacques said there would be a warrior mole?Some people are thinking now that Buckler is the main protaganist.I agree some.I think Buckler will meet up with the warrior mole from Redwall(presumably).Remember that vermin you saw Buckler fighting on the cover?I bet that's Zwilt the Shade.He has dark fur and wears a dark cape so "The Shade" would be an appropiate title for him.I don't think he's a pine marten.I think he's a weasel.Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 21:50, 11 July 2009 (UTC) That is one of the best reasons to cry!! not the homesickness, the awesomeness of God!!!!!!! yeah, I know exactly what you mean!! :D me no likey crowds!! wait, I said that... :D hehe. ooohhhh.... come on, Vf!! use your head for more than a hat rack!!!! transfer it into pounds!!!!! man, how come you didnt think of that?!?!?!?! :D if you cant.... BUY A SWORD!!!!! sheesh, thats the reason I gave it to you in the first place!! :D hehe....SQUEEZE ALL LIFE OUT OF VF!!!!! thats my motto (whats a motto? I dont know, whats the motto with you?) I just cracked myself up!!! :D see you soon!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 22:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) yay! you are almost home!!!! :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:07, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Update! on...well, you know! ;) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 03:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) heys! I am on the shout box! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Don’t Sass Me! 14:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I am on the shouty box! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 22:53, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Blog I'm honestly not sure what to tell you. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:28, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Meet me at the Shout Box.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) You're probably right about that.......--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) wait..... whaaaaaat???? what are you talking about??? I am so confused... AH! please tell me! wait.... is it "Austin"???!!!!?? that would just be... AH! forget the please!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 22:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) hhmmmm..... I haven't heard that song.... hhhhmmm... think of what?? ah, EMAIL ME!!!!!!!! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 22:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer Hey! sorry I took so long to reply, I didn't get a chance to before I left. I was in the Dominican Republic. :) Arrowtail Talk to me! 14:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Update on the same thing as last time! Umrag the Destroyer 22:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update! Umrag the Destroyer 19:22, 28 July 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 15:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Update TS--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 17:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 23:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Update on ST--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:08, 31 July 2009 (UTC) My cousin sent it to me a while ago. I lost the link, though. Thanks!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 21:32, 31 July 2009 (UTC) MAJOR UPDATE UNSUNG . . . Book Two Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 13:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) uuummm...... what in the world is on your avatar?????? Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 21:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) go to the shout box Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 21:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) heylo! is you there? cant email, but this will do! meet me at the shout box, if you are there. I changed my avatar! (finally) BTW, this might take a really long time, because this is an old computer (and its mine!!!!) Silva the Squirrelmaiden Peace out! 04:16, 3 August 2009 (UTC) hamsters mine just died yesterday :( i should be getting another one soon --Skipper falloon 21:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) wassup matey I have just created the Redwall Wars Wiki. Type in New Wikis. Click on the first page. My wiki should be easy to find after that.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 03:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Update on Deadskull's Crew Hey Verminfate! Just letting you know that chapter 6 is done on Deadskull's Crew. By the way I am going on vacation so the next chapter won't be on for at least 7 days. Thanks =) Skalrag 19:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) here tis! --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 18:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Update on The Destiny of the Warrior! Umrag the Destroyer 01:11, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Update AoS and Unsung. I made my house Silver-proof. Take the hint? }} Finally!! update on Black Rose!!!!Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 15:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) STRIKE! I am now going on strike from reading your fan fics, since you are so cruely going to kill me on monday. without further adoo, (ha.. I cant spell) I am now not one of your readers. Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 17:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on....well, you know. lol Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 01:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, ya there? I'm on shoutbox!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 20:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) In my story's sequel, the villain will be a corsair captain from the tropics. His crew members are ermine. What species should the corsair captain be? I'm wanting a weasel or something but he would need to be quite strong. I also want a main character who is a tom boyish female in my story. I need help with her, too.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! It did sound weird at first but it's really a super good idea! Thanks a ton, shipmate!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) LookiT! an update on BR! YESS! oh, wait, you knew that already....lol Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :| I feel kinda bad that I didn't get to read all of the land of eternal ice while you were writing it still. Sorry, mate.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:18, 28 August 2009 (UTC) BTW, I drew a picture of Danvar during school out of boredom. If I am able to upload pictures onto my computer, I'll show it to you.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 01:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hey, about the sig- something's wrong with the code so I'll have to figure out what's wrong before i can make you one. Have you seen the revised version of MTW2 yet? here Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I drew a cover for The Kingdom of Darkness today in Gym. It's not very good. It was only a practice one. The next will be much better.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I hadn't read about Razgath when I made it. It had Malkariss, the Wearet, and the Blackrobe rats on it. The title has dark mist around it.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 02:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC)